One More Kiss To Perfection
by Fire Tears X
Summary: At that moment of thinking about the heartbreak others had to go through, I looked up at his face and smiled. At that very moment... I knew found perfection. Oneshot


**Title:** One More Kiss To Perfection

**Note:** Yet another one-shot by me. If you feel like this is missing something... I can't blame you.

* * *

I walked through the school with my arm wrapped around him. He's so gently when he holds me. I looked up into his golden face and smiled as I took a deeper look at his fierce eyes and his black curled hair. His eyes caught my attention overall at the moment. He looked as if he was walking through a storm. He always had a serious look at times. 

I looked over at Craig and Ashley and seen the drama in their in angry faces, then I looked over at Paige and Spinner and knew their break-up was only a few more hurtful words away. I thought back on all the hard relationships in the past. I thought about how Craig cheated on Ashley with Manny, and how Terri was abused by Rick and Sean broke more than enough hearts. At that moment of thinking about the heartbreak others had to go through, I looked up at his face and smiled. At that very moment... I knew found perfection.

I wrapped my arms around his stomach and began to mouth my love to him as he gazed into my grateful eyes. He let out a smile and placed his arms around my neck. I rested the right side of my face on his chest and listened to his pure heartbeat through my ears. Words came from within his heart and altered to his voice. I looked up and gave a mighty smile as the words passed my ears and softened my heart.

"I love you too." I whispered when we entered his house.

His parents weren't home. They were never there for him. I honestly think I spent more time with Jimmy in a day than they have in a lifetime. As I grew up, my mom always told me that the perfect man may never come into my life, so hold on to what I have. Well, she was wrong. He has no flaws. He's handsome, strong, funny, tall, athletic, loving... I could go on forever about the things he have, but I'd never have the time of day to go back into my normal life. The only flaw I find in this relationship is that fact that it took us this long to find love, but love doesn't grow on tress. It takes trust. Love is a hard thing to find, it's even harder to prove.

Proving true love takes sacrifice. It means giving away the most precious thing you have to yourself. Giving away your body for someone else to use it. Love is something I am now willing to prove. I walked up to Jimmy and gave him a kiss as he laid his back against the black leather couch. I took my fingers and began to unbutton his dress shirt. As I got further down to the end, he reached his hand into my shirt and gently raised it off my body. He began to run his finger upward toward my bra, giving it a soothing chill. As he loosened my bra I decided to play with him. I gave him a kiss on the chest and moved downward to his belly button. His abs tightened as much as his grip on my bare thighs.

"Hazel..." Jimmy whispered in a moaning tone before my lips got toward his pelvis area.

I moved back upward toward his lips before I could get below his belly button and take a look into his face. He was breathing heavily, holding in most of his breath. I gave his a soft kiss on his lips and ran my hand flat down his bare chest. I could feel his tightened muscles as my chilled fingers came across his body.

"Are you okay with this?" Jimmy asked me as my hand moved toward his package.

"Yes. I want you... I want you in all possible ways. I want you... In me." I whispered before I laid my chin onto his shoulder.

As we both laid nude in his living room, I began thinking about our future. If there was going to be a future with us. If we were destined to be another Spinner and Paige. Our furthest fantasy became our truest passion as Jimmy fulfilled me with my wish. Jimmy lifted me from his body as he felt a tear drop onto his chest.

"Am I... Hurting you?" He asked with a face of sorrow. Giving me any pain was the last thing Jimmy ever wanted.

I placed my hands onto his biceps and slightly massaged them. I shook my head a bit with my eyes closed. "Yes... But I don't mind." I said as I rested my head on his chest.

"Jimmy?"

"Huh?"

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that even if I can't have in the way I have you now, I'll always have you somehow."

"I promise."

F there was always one day in my life that I could relive over and over, the very 1st time Jimmy made his promise to me would be it. I knew that if Jimmy wasn't holding me down right now, my heart would cause me to float away.

After Jimmy made his promise to me, I closed my eyes and went into a deep sleep. I smiled as I dreamed of another perfect day because I knew that if the next day wasn't going to be perfect... Something in my life is.


End file.
